


Behind Closed Doors

by Probably_Spiderman



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Peter Parker, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Spiderman/pseuds/Probably_Spiderman
Summary: After a big fight with Wade, Peter locked himself in the bedroom. They talked from opposite sides of the door, which is sometimes the best way to solve things.





	Behind Closed Doors

It was always the same. Fight over something stupid, ignore each other, get over it, have epic make up sex, rinse and repeat. But this time, it wasn't a fight over something trivial, like Wade leaving the open carton of milk on the counter, or Peter forgetting to do the laundry. Things got a little more serious when Wade dropped off the face of the earth for two months, and it was not something Peter was willing to get over, even if that meant abandoning the make up sex. 

How is a loving boyfriend supposed to react when his lover has been gone for three times as long as he was supposed to be? It was no surprise that Peter was worried beyond belief, and it wasn't long before his insecurities got the best of him. What if Wade never came home? What if he died and didn't come back? What if Wade left on purpose? What if there was someone better and Peter wasn't wanted anymore? 

Months of worrying, hundreds of unanswered calls, and many more late night panic attacks later, Wade comes waltzing into the apartment like he's only been gone for a day and expects everything to be fine. How could he expect Peter to be fine with that?

Of course Peter was happy that Wade was back, but that didn't stop him from wanting answers. Where had he been? Why didn't he call? Why was he gone for so long? Things escalated from there, Peter didn't particularly like his feelings being dismissed like they were nothing, and Wade was not pleased about being suspected of cheating. 

Neither of them meant the things they said to each other, but the damage was done. Wade had the brilliant idea to forgo the order of things and skip half the fighting. He just wanted the make up sex, or that was how Peter interpreted it. Wade of course was not just in it for the sex, he just didn't want to fight. He wanted it to be over so they could make up for lost time with lots of cuddling and loving and just being together. Peter on the other hand, wanted to address the problem at hand before they went back to normal. He wanted things go really be okay, instead of ignoring the elephant in the room and acting like things were fine. 

The argument didn't last long, but many hurtful words were exchanged and Wade had only been back for half an hour before he had smashed a coffee mug and Peter had locked himself in the bedroom. It was another half hour before Wade had cooled down and couldn't take it anymore. He gingerly knocked on the bedroom door, speaking softly.

"Petey...?" 

No answer. Had he fallen asleep, or was Wade being ignored. The answer was probably the latter. 

"Peter... Please talk to me."

Another few moments lacking any verbal response from Peter, Wade did however hear a soft shuffling on the other side of the door, as if Peter was sat right on the floor and was leaning back on the door. Wade sighed and resumed the same position, his and Peter's backs separated only by a few inches of wood. 

"I'm sorry I yelled." Wade continued, hoping for but not expecting a response. "I just thought you'd be happier to see me, I thought you'd understand why I was gone, and I... I dunno, I really thought you trusted me more. You know I'd never cheat, at least, I thought you did..." 

"I know, I know you wouldn't cheat. I just, I got worried. You said you'd only be gone a ten days at the most then you were gone for a whole two months. I thought you'd left me, I thought you didn't want me anymore. I know it's stupid but you were gone for so long, I didn't know what to think. I do trust you Wade, I just got scared I guess..." Peter spoke quietly, every word laced with uncertainty and regret. 

"I understand, I know I was gone for a long time, and I'm sorry I couldn't call you. It was hard to go so long without talking to you, but I knew you'd understand that. It was what I did earlier that really upset you, right?" Wade asked, sighing in regret and leaning his head back against the door. 

"Yeah..." Peter admitted quietly, saying no more. 

"I know, and I'm so sorry baby. I just, I didn't want to fight, and I know making a move on you like that was not the right thing to do at the time, I just wanted to be with you, without the fighting." 

"But Wade, we needed to talk first. I know what you meant in that, and I really do want the same thing you do. We just have to talk things out, otherwise problems just become an elephant in the room and we end up miserable if we ignore problems like that. Yeah?" Peter asked, hoping Wade would understand. 

Wade nodded before realizing that Peter couldn't see him. "Yeah, yeah. You're right. I'm sorry."

"I- I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I got so upset at you and stuff..." Wade could hear the tenderness of Peter's tone, a distinct way to tell that Peter was crying. 

"Baby boy... You wanna open the door?" Wade asked softly, the only response being quiet shuffling and the click of the lock. He gently opened the door, and say himself down on the bed right next to a crying Peter. 

"I missed you, and I was scared, and lonely, and I thought you didn't want me and I'm sorry I got so upset but-" Peter's rambling was cut short by Wade softly wrapping his arms around his crying boyfriend. 

"Shhh, it's okay, don't apologize. It's okay..." 

They stayed cuddled together for a long while, just enjoying being together once more. Wade was the first to speak up after about an hour of cuddling. 

"Soooo... Is now an appropriate time for mind blowing make up sex?"


End file.
